Life Goes On
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU/Mpreg. Kendall Knight has everything he could ever want. He's a player for the Minnesota Wilds, he has an amazing boyfriend and a baby on the way. But what happens when tragedy strikes and his world comes crashing down? Kogan. Kames later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I just couldn't help myself. I got this idea a few days ago, and it's all I think about. But there is a few things that you all need to know before you read. Okay, the first thing is that this is an Mpreg, and in this world it's normal for guys to get pregnant. Second, this fic starts off as Kogan, but then it ends as Kames (you will see why later on). Oh! And it's going to be in Kendall's POV for most of the story. Um I think that's all you need to know, and I hope you guys like this!**

They day I met Logan Mitchell changed my life forever. It all started when I was a freshman in high school, and Logan was the new kid. When I first laid eyes on him I thought he was some nerdy dork, but after a while my feelings for him changed. I thought he was really cute, and I wanted to get to know him.

Since Logan was new to the school and didn't have friends, I decided to show him around. We ended up having a lot of classes together, and that's how we became friends. I learned that Logan was in fact a little nerdy, and he loved school. I didn't judge him that much, in fact I thought it was really cute. I've never dated a person who loved school before, but there's a first for everything.

The last serious relationship I had was with a girl named Jo Taylor. We were friends for a while, and then we decided to give dating a shot. It was fun at first, but after a while things just weren't working out. She kept hanging out Jett Stetson, so I ended things with her. Jo was upset about the break up, but I moved on fast.

I haven't dated anyone since then, but people were still throwing themselves at me. Everyone knows that I played for both teams, and a lot of the kids at my school tried asking me out. I just wasn't interested in anyone, but when I met Logan that changed everything. He was just so different from everyone else, and that was one of the things I liked about him. I was scared to ask him out, but I finally mustered up the courage and asked him.

It was a success, and Logan agreed to be my boyfriend. It was a little hard at first because we came from two different cliques, and some people didn't agree with our relationship, but we ignored them. My mom and younger sister were happy for me, but Logan's parents weren't as accepting. When he told his parents that he liked both guys and girls, his parents didn't take the news lightly.

The Mitchell's came around after a while, and I was glad that they were supportive of us. Our best friends Carlos and Camille were extremely happy when they found out that Logan and I were together. They would make cutesy comments about us all the time, and it got annoying. But that's how my friends are.

Logan and I stayed a couple all through high school, and it was obvious we were going to be together for a long time. After we graduated, we moved in together in a one bedroom apartment, and it was perfect. Logan immediately went off to med-school, and I worked at Sherwood's grocery store and trained to play on my favorite hockey team, the Minnesota Wilds.

My relationship with Logan was doing fine, but we did have some problems. Logan was always busy with school, and a lot of my time was either at work or at the rink. The last thing I wanted was for us to drift apart, but thankfully that never happened. We still found time for each other.

I definitely wanted to propose to Logan, but we were still too young for marriage. Logan had mentioned before that he wanted to settle down and start a family when he was done with school, and that was a few years away. I didn't like his idea, but I would wait for Logan.

A few years went by, and I was now twenty two years old. Logan was still in med school, and he was getting close to graduating. I was done with my hockey training, and I was officially on the Minnesota Wilds team. It was hard to get there, but it was all worth it. I was living my dream.

I was currently pacing the living room of our apartment, and I felt sick to my stomach. I've never felt this nervous before in my whole life. I remember being scared to play my first hockey game, but even then I wasn't as nervous as I am now.

Logan was in the small bathroom, and I was waiting for him to come out. He's been in there for five minutes, but it felt like hours. I wanted him to come out and tell me that everything was going to be fine, but it was taking him forever. And that wasn't helping with my nerves.

My head snapped up when I heard the door open, and I could hear Logan's footsteps in the hall. He walked into the living room, and my eyes immediately landed on the white stick in his hand. I was silently praying that it was negative.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. I have to wait three minutes," Logan replied.

I let out a sigh, and I plopped down on the couch. Logan sat down next to me and I pulled him closer to me. He set the test on the coffee table, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

I wanted to start a family with Logan, but now just wasn't the right time. My career was starting to take off, and Logan was going to be a doctor soon. A baby would just get in the way of everything, and I wasn't even ready for a kid yet. I'm too young and I have no idea how to be a dad.

"Do you think it's positive?" I asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that it might be, but I hope I'm wrong. We're not ready," Logan said.

"I know, but if it is positive then-"

"Kendall, I don't want to think about it."

"Logie, we can't pretend this isn't happening. If it is positive, do you want to keep it?" I asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. We're not exactly ready for a baby just yet," Logan said.

"I know, but I don't believe in abortion, and you don't either."

"There's always adoption."

"I don't think I could do that," I said.

"Well we have to do something. Kendall, we can't have a baby right now. You're playing hockey, and I'm almost done with school. We barely have any time for each other, and I don't see how we'll have time for the baby," Logan said.

"Okay, I see your point. Just calm down alright? We don't even know if we're pregnant."

Logan nodded and he checked his watch. "Times up," he said.

"No matter what happens, everything is going to be okay," I said.

"I hope you're right."

Logan took a deep breath, then he reached for the test and held it up. I turned away because I was afraid to look, but at the same time I was curious.

"I'm pregnant," Logan said, quietly.

"It's okay, Logie. We can do this," I said.

"But what happens now? Everything's ruined."

"Hey, don't look at it like that. Things happen for a reason."

Logan sighed. "I know. I'm just scared."

"Don't be. I'll be with you every step of the way, and together we can get through this," I said.

Logan nodded and he rested his head against my shoulder. He clutched the test tightly in his hand and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. I knew he was upset about this, but he shouldn't be. We can do this.

I had to admit I was terrified, but at the same time I was excited. Logan was having my baby, and I was thrilled. I could teach my kid about hockey, and I would take him to all of the games. Just thinking about doing things like that with the baby brought a smile to my face.

I was finally going to get that family I've always wanted.

**A/N: well that was the first chap, and I'm sorry if it was short. So what did you guys think? Would you guys like me to continue with this, or not really? Anyway, let me know and I hope everyone liked this. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So I want to thank everyone for the feedback I got, it was awesome! Um im trying to update this, but I still have other fics to do. I will try though okay? I promise. Anyway, I hope u guys like this chapter.**

"I hate you."

I frowned at Logan's words, and I did my best to let it go. I needed to start getting used to Logan's new attitude, but it wasn't going to be easy. We only found out a week ago that we were going to have a baby, and already Logan has been acting different. His new attitude wasn't that bad yet, but I knew it was going to get worse.

Logan sent me a glare, then he lurched forward again to empty his stomach. He's been doing this all morning, and I felt bad for him. I didn't know how long morning sickness is supposed to last, and I hope it goes away soon. I didn't like to see Logan suffering.

The vomiting finally stopped, and Logan stood up from the tiled floor. His legs were a little wobbly, and I quickly caught him when he almost fell. He pushed me off of him, then he made his way over to the sink to clean up.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"Just great," Logan replied.

"Don't be mad at me."

"Well I didn't do this to myself now did I?"

"I was wearing a condom that night, so this isn't my fault," I said.

"Whatever," Logan said, and I sighed.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I was sick and tired of Logan blaming all of this on me; I didn't really do anything. I mean, yeah I got him pregnant, but I didn't mean to. I was hoping this was just mood swings.

Logan walked into the living room a few minutes later, and he sat down next to me. I looked at anything but him, and I knew he was getting upset. He let out a sigh and came closer to me.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to be a jerk," Logan said.

"I know, but what bugs me the most is that you're blaming me for all of this," I said.

"It's kind of your fault if you think about it."

"If you say so."

Logan chuckled and he rested his head on my shoulder. I was glad that he was feeling better and not being so snippy with me, but I knew something would trigger his mood swings again. I just hope I'm not around when it happens.

I heard my boyfriend sigh sadly, and I looked down at him. I guess something already triggered his mood swings.

"You okay, Logie?" I asked.

"No. We have to tell our parents," Logan replied.

"What's wrong with that? They want grandchildren."

"Yeah, but not this soon. I just had a different plan."

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. I bet they're going to be really happy and excited," I said.

Logan sighed. "I guess."

"Why are you being so upset about this?"

"I just am. I'm not ready for a baby, and I know you aren't either. Why are you happy?" Logan asked.

"Because I've always wanted to start a family with you. Yeah it's a little soon, but that's okay," I said.

"But what about hockey? You're finally where you want to be, and then this happened."

"That may be true, but I'm fine with it. I would rather have you and the baby then hockey. You make me happy, Logie."

"Even when I yell at you for stupid things?" Logan asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, even then."

"So when should we tell everyone?" Logan asked.

"I think we should tell our friends first, and everyone else later."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"Just don't worry about it. We'll invite Carlos and Camille over to dinner tomorrow night, and we'll tell them then. Sound good?" I asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Sounds good."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

It was the night that our friends would be coming over, and I was a little nervous. I shouldn't be because they were going to be happy for us, but I still couldn't help but feel nervous. This was going to be easy, and I just need to relax. At least I wasn't telling my mom first.

I knew telling our parents was going to be a lot worse than this. My mom will understand and be supportive just like she was with my relationship with Logan, but she wasn't the one I was worried about. Logan's parents are strict, and I knew they weren't going to be so happy when they hear the news.

The Mitchell's definitely wanted grandchildren, but they wanted Logan to be married first. I thought that was going to happen before the baby, but things were just happening backwards. I want to marry Logan more than anything, but a wedding isn't going to happen right now. We have to prepare for the baby first.

It was a little past six, and our friends would be here any minute. Logan was busy preparing dinner, and I was pacing the living room floor. I wanted to help out with dinner, but Logan wouldn't let me.

The sound of the door bell ringing stopped me in my tracks, and I headed towards the door. I took a deep breath, then I opened the door to reveal Camille. She smiled at me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey! How are you?" she asked when we broke apart.

"Good. Just really busy," I replied.

"Me, too. I'm working so hard to finish up my classes."

"Well come in and we can talk about it."

Camille nodded and she walked into the apartment. I closed the door behind us, and I followed her into the living room. Logan came out of the kitchen and Camille freaked out again. The two immediately started chatting away, and I felt left out. It was exactly like this in high school; Camille and Logan were always good friends and I was closer to Carlos.

Finally they stopped talking so Logan could finish dinner, and Camille started telling me more about her classes. She was currently at some performing arts school, and she was close to finishing. Her dream has always been to act, and she wasn't that bad at it. Her acting skills helped her a lot through high school.

Carlos arrived fifteen minutes later, and as usual he was full of energy. If he was this excited now, then I knew it was going to be worse when he finds out about the baby. I wanted to tell them now, but we probably had to wait until after dinner.

Dinner was actually pretty fun, but I noticed that Logan barely touched his food. I would send him questioning looks all the time, and he would just turn away and listen to the conversation that was going on. I figured Logan was feeling sick again, but I still wanted him to eat.

After dinner was over, Logan stayed in the kitchen to clean up and I was in the living room with our guests. While Camille was chatting with Carlos, I decided to go check up on Logan. I went into the kitchen and I wrapped my arms around his waist, making him jump.

"Relax, Logie. It's just me," I said.

"I know. Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," Logan said.

"Don't be. They are going to be happy for us."

"I hope so."

I spun Logan around and I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet, and I could feel Logan relaxing in my arms. I let my hand fall to his belly, and I rubbed it soothingly.

"Is everything okay? You didn't eat anything," I said.

"I'm okay. Just a little nauseous," Logan responded.

"We'll relax after they leave okay? But first let's tell them."

Logan nodded and I gave him another kiss, then we went into the living room. Camille offered both of us a glass of wine, and I gladly took mine. Logan didn't say anything, and he just set the glass down on the coffee table.

"Um we have to tell you guys something," I said.

"Are you moving?" Carlos asked, and I could hear the hint of worry in his voice.

"No, that's not it. Logan and I are having a baby," I said.

Camille gasped and turned to Logan. "You're pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah, about ten weeks," Logan replied.

"So I'm gonna be an uncle!" Carlos exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yep!"

"Sweet! I hope it's boy so we can do guy things!" Carlos said, and I chuckled.

"Well I want it to be a girl. I can take her shopping," Camille said.

"Sorry, guys. But it's going to be a boy, and he's going to be a hockey player just like me," I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You guys are so weird."

I chuckled and I gave Logan a peck on the cheek. The rest of the night was a blast, and it was great to reconnect with my friends again. It's been hard to see them since we all went our separate ways, and it was fun to see them again.

I was glad that they were excited about the baby, and I knew that they would help out if we ever needed it. I wasn't worried about them, but I was worried about telling everyone else. I just hope my mom and Logan's parents are okay with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy, and I was suffering from writer's block. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope everyone likes it.**

I pulled up to the Mitchell's house, and I shut the car off. Logan was staring out the window, and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. Today we were telling his parents about the baby, and Logan was freaking out. This morning he wouldn't stop worrying, and I had to calm him down more than once. I kept telling him that his parents were going to be happy, but he didn't believe me. I didn't really believe myself either.

His parents can be nice when they wanted to be, but otherwise they are strict and a little scary. Back in high school Logan would always complain about his parents all the time, and I was there to cheer him up. I didn't know his parents as well as he did, but I was around them enough to know that they weren't the nicest people in the world.

I was a little nervous about telling them, but we couldn't keep this from them. Logan's mother always calls him or drops by for a surprise visit, and he can't really hide his pregnancy from her. They were going to find out sooner or later, and I wanted them to find out about it now.

I had already talked to my mom about it, and she was thrilled. She wasn't expecting me to start a family now, but she was happy nonetheless. My younger sister, Katie, was happy for me too and she was excited about being an aunt. I was glad that my family was at least happy with the news, and I was hoping that Logan's family would be the same.

"Can we go home?" Logan asked.

"Why?" I said.

"I just don't feel good."

"You're just nervous. It's fine okay?"

"No, it's not. I have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant. They're going to think I'm a screw-up," Logan said.

"Logie, they are not going to think that. They are going to be happy. Or at least I hope they will," I said.

"You don't know my parents, Kendall. I don't want to go in there and have them bad mouth me. I'm so sick and tired of them saying I'm a fuck up."

"But you're not. You can't listen to that."

"I just don't want to deal with them. It's not like they're going to be around for the baby anyway," Logan said.

I let out a sigh. "Logie, you can't keep this from them. They deserve to know."

"Why? So they can treat the baby like crap, too? You and I both know that they aren't going to care, and that this trip was a waste of time."

"I'm not leaving until your parents know," I said.

"Then you tell them. I'll wait in the car," Logan said.

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I don't know. Mood swings I guess."

"No. I think you're just scared. Just relax and don't worry about them. I'm here for you okay, and I won't let them do anything to hurt you," I said.

Logan nodded and I gently pressed my lips to his. We pulled apart, then I climbed out of the car. I grabbed Logan's hand and we made our way up towards his parents' house. I rang the doorbell, and I felt Logan squeeze my hand when footsteps could be heard. The door opened and Mrs. Mitchell appeared.

"Logan! It's good to see you, sweetie," she said, with a smile.

"Yeah, good to see you, too." Logan said.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell," I greeted.

She nodded at me. "Kendall. It's good to see you too. Come in."

We followed her inside the house, and she led us into the living room. I didn't see Logan's father anywhere, and I felt relieved. He was the one that scared me the most.

"Where's dad?" Logan asked his mother as he sat down on the loveseat.

"Upstairs. He's been busy lately," Mrs. Mitchell explained.

I sat down beside Logan, and I pulled him closer to me. I didn't miss the way Mrs. Mitchell kept staring at us, and it was making me really uncomfortable. Logan's parents have always had a problem with me, and I didn't understand why. I treat Logan the way he's supposed to be treated, and I love him more than anything. I thought for sure that his parents would be happy that he found someone who treats him right, but I guess I was wrong.

I don't really care if they don't like me, but I want them to like the baby. I don't want my son or daughter being treated bad because their grandparents don't like me. I don't think Logan's parents would be that cruel to their own grandchild, but I don't know them that well.

"So why did you decide to stop by?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. "You never come over here."

"We have something to tell you guys. It's really important," I said.

Mrs. Mitchell nodded, and she didn't say anything for a while. It was starting to get even more awkward, and I wanted Mr. Mitchell to come down so we can tell them the news. I wanted to get out of here, and I knew Logan did, too. After a few minutes of silence, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Mr. Mitchell came into view, and I felt Logan tense in my arms. I went to pull him closer to me, but he pushed me off when he caught his dad staring.

"Logan, I'm surprised to see you," Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but his mother cut him off. "They have something important to tell us," she said.

"Important eh? Did you finally graduate from med school?" Mr. Mitchell asked, and Logan shook his head.

"I'm actually dropping out," Logan replied.

"Honey, why? You always wanted to be a doctor," His mother said.

"I know, but it needs to go on hold for a while. I'm uh pregnant," Logan said, nervously.

Logan squeezed my hand, and I held my breath as I waited for his parents to say something. I could tell his parents weren't happen, but I didn't want them to explode over this. This wasn't Logan's fault, but I knew they were going to blame him for it.

"You're pregnant?" His father asked. "I thought you wanted to wait for kids?"

"I do, but things change I guess," Logan replied.

"And you're keeping it?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"Um I guess-"

I cut Logan off. "Yes, we're keeping it. I'm quitting hockey so I can help out with the baby."

"And how are you going to take care of my son and the baby if you don't have a job? Did you boys not think this through?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Dad, it's fine. Kendall can get his old job back," Logan said.

"Oh. What were you again? A cashier?"

"Yes," I said.

"Does it really matter?" Logan asked, and I could tell he was getting bugged.

"Yes. If you're going to have a baby then you're going to need someone who can support you," Mr. Mitchell said.

"He can support me, and I take care of myself too," Logan said.

"How can you take care of a baby and pay the bills when you don't have a job. You were supposed to be finishing school and becoming a doctor; not dropping out and becoming a parent. Do you want to screw up your life?"

"Dad, I-"

"Mr. Mitchell, he's not screwing up his life. Logan is going to try and go back to school once the baby is born," I said.

Mr. Mitchell glanced at me, then he locked eyes with Logan. "You honestly think that you can go back to school when you have a kid at home? Are you really that stupid?"

"Hey! Logan is not stupid okay? We came here so we could tell you about the baby, not have you put Logan down. Will you guys just lay off and be happy for us?" I said.

"Kendall, stop," Logan muttered.

"But-"

"I think you better leave," Mr. Mitchell said.

I went to say something, but Logan squeezed my hand and I shut my mouth. Logan stood up from the loveseat and walked to the door, and I followed him. I could feel his parents' eyes on me, and I made sure to never look at them. We quietly got into the car, and I drove away from the house. Logan didn't look at me as we headed home; he kept his turned towards the window.

I didn't think visiting his parents would be this bad, and I wish I would've listened to Logan. He knew that this was going to happen, but I thought things were going to be different. I want them to be around for the baby, but right now that doesn't seem likely. I just hope they change their mind.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan was now ten weeks along, and things were going pretty well. He still suffered from morning sickness, and a little bit of cramping, but other than that he seemed fine. He had this glow to him, and I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. Logan has always looked amazing, but he looked ever better when he was carrying my baby.

His belly was no longer flat, and a small bump was starting to appear. I thought it was adorable, but Logan didn't find it cute at all. He complained about it or made silly comments, and I didn't get why he hated it so much. I thought he looked amazing, but he never believed me when I told him that.

We were currently at the clinic, and we were waiting for the doctor to come see us. Logan was sitting quietly on the examination table, and I was occupying the chair next to him. I was really excited about this, but Logan didn't seem so thrilled. He's been like this ever since we found out about the baby, and I didn't understand why.

I was snapped out of it by a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and she seemed to be in her late thirties. She smiled at us and I gave her a smile in return.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Hudson," she said, as she shook our hands.

She asked Logan a few things about his pregnancy, then she started on the ultrasound. Logan laid back on the table and he lifted up his shirt, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw his baby bump. I could tell he was a little nervous, and I gave him my hand to hold. The doctor covered his belly with some gel, then she pressed the tiny remote to his stomach. The screen lit up and the doctor moved the wand around until she found our baby.

"There's your baby," Dr. Hudson said with a smile.

A smile quickly appeared over my face, and I peered over at Logan to see what his reaction was. He wasn't smiling or showing any sign that he was happy; he was frowning. I thought for sure that he would be happy about this, but he wasn't.

Dr. Hudson finished the examination, then we were allowed to go. She printed us a sonogram of the baby, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. I could make out the baby's head and arms, but that's all I could really see. I couldn't wait to put the picture up on the fridge.

The minute we got home, Logan went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I heard him sigh, and I frowned. I didn't know what was up with him, but I was going to make sure that I find out.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Logan replied.

"Logie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just-never mind."

"Tell me what's on your mind," I said.

"You won't get mad, right?" Logan asked.

I shook my head and Logan let out a sigh. "I've been thinking and I don't want the baby," he said.

"What?"

"I don't want it. After what my parents said and-"

"So you don't want it because of what they told you? That's stupid," I said.

"But they're right. I want to be a doctor and I can't now," Logan said.

"So are you thinking of adoption?"

Logan shook his head. "I want to get an abortion."

"No! No way are you going to do that! Are you insane!" I said.

"Kendall, I'm not ready for a baby. My dream was to be a doctor, not a father."

"What's wrong with having a baby now? I'm giving up my dream for this."

"And you shouldn't. Look, I know you're not happy with this, but I can't have this baby," Logan said.

"You're unbelievable."

"Kendall, I'm sorry."

"Stop, Logan. Just leave me alone."

I stood up from the couch and left the apartment, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't believe Logan wanted to abort the baby. I thought he wanted to do this, but he was letting his parents take over. I wanted this baby more than anything, and now I was losing it. This wasn't fair, and Logan can't do this. It's my baby, too. I don't know how I will make him change his mind, but I have to try.

**A/N: Bleh this chapter sucked and I'm not happy with it, but I really needed to update. Anyway, I hope it was alright for u guys. Um I'm going to be fast-forwarding this story a little bit, so maybe in the next chapter I will do that. Anyway, I will update when I can. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was having really bad writers block. This chapter is a little short and I apologize for it. I'm going to do a few time skips in the next one, though. Well I hope you guys like this. **

I pulled up at Carlos' place, and I shut the car off. I didn't know where else to go, and I knew Carlos would cheer me up somehow. I really needed to talk to someone right now, and Carlos is that person. He's always been the person I run to whenever I need help.

I couldn't get over the fact that Logan didn't want the baby. I knew he wasn't ready to be a parent, but I thought for sure that he would change his mind once he saw the baby. I was scared about this whole thing, but seeing my baby for the first time changed everything for me. I wanted this baby more than anything, but Logan didn't and I didn't know how to change his mind.

I took the keys out of the ignition, and I climbed out of the car. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to stop by unannounced, but I didn't know where else to go. I entered the building, and I took the elevator up to his floor. I reached his door a few minutes later, and I knocked.

"Hey, Kendall," Carlos greeted, once he opened the door. "What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you," I replied.

Carlos nodded and I followed him into the living room. We both sat down on the couch, and I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong? You and Logan fighting?" Carlos asked.

"Not exactly. We went to his ultrasound appointment today, and it didn't go that well," I replied.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, baby's great. It's just that Logan doesn't want it."

"Why not? You guys seemed happy the night you broke the news," Carlos said.

"I thought he was fine with it, too, but he told me today that he wants to abort it. Carlos, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. I stormed out of the apartment."

"I think you should talk to him. Try and change his mind," Carlos said.

I nodded my head. "I just don't get why he doesn't want it. He loves kids."

"Maybe he's scared. You need to talk to him about this."

"Okay. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Let me know what happens. I don't want to lose my little niece or nephew," Carlos said.

I chuckled. "You won't. I'll see ya later."

Carlos nodded and he hugged me, then I left his apartment. I felt a little better now that I talked to someone, and now all I had to do was sit down and talk to Logan. I wasn't sure if he was going to change his mind, but I have to convince him that he's making a mistake.

I arrived back at my apartment a few minutes later, and I set the keys down on the counter. I didn't see Logan around, and I figured he was in the bedroom. I went down the hall and I opened the door to our room. Logan was lying on the bed and he looked up when I entered the room.

"Hey," I said, quietly.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Look, Logan-"

"Before you say anything I want to apologize for earlier."

"I forgive you, but what I don't understand is why you decided on abortion. When we first found out that you were pregnant abortion wasn't an option. What changed your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I got scared. Seeing the baby just made it more real," Logan replied.

"I'm scared, too, but I'm not going to run away from this. As long as we have each other then everything will be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

A small smile appeared over Logan's face, and I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. I was glad that we sorted this issue at, and I was hoping something like this didn't happen again. I want this baby more than anything, and I know Logan does too. I get that he's scared, but he has nothing to worry about. We're in this together.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by and Logan was now four months pregnant. He was actually getting pretty excited about becoming a father, and I was happy about that. The only thing he seemed to hate was the morning sickness and the weight gain. I thought he looked adorable with his baby bump, but he didn't believe me.

Logan was still going to school, and he hasn't told anyone that he was pregnant. I didn't know how long he was going to keep this up, but I knew he had to tell his teachers eventually. He could easily finish med school while pregnant, but I didn't think it was a good idea. I would rather have him at home instead of working himself too hard.

I haven't told my coach anything either, and I knew I had to do it soon. There was just no way that I could focus on hockey anymore. I had to give all of my time and attention to Logan and the new baby. I didn't want to quit the team I've worked so hard to get on, but sacrifices have to be made.

Today we were going to find out the sex of the baby, and I was really excited. Logan and I have talked about this a few times, and I was hoping we were having a boy. Logan didn't care; he would love the baby no matter if it was a boy or girl. I felt the same way, but I've always wanted a son to teach hockey to.

We were currently waiting for the doctor to see us, and I was growing impatient. Logan was calm, but I could tell he was getting a little bugged. We've been in the same room for almost an hour. I figured it was just a busy day at the clinic, and I was hoping the doctor showed up soon.

"How much longer do you think it will take for her to show up?" I asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully soon. I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry, Logie."

"You want to sleep on the couch tonight don't you?"

I chuckled and I pressed my lips to Logan's for a sweet kiss. We quickly broke apart when there was a knock on the door, and Dr. Adams entered the room.

"Hello. I apologize for being late. It's crazy out there," she said.

"It's alright," I said.

"Okay, well I don't want to keep you two waiting any longer. Let's see how everything is."

Logan laid back on the bed and he lifted up his shirt, exposing his cute baby bump. He shivered when Dr. Adams covered his belly with the gel, and I grabbed his hand to comfort him. When the remote was pressed to his belly, my eyes immediately landed on the screen. A huge grin appeared when I saw my baby.

"Things look really good, and it looks like you two are having a girl. Congratulations," Dr. Adams said with a smile.

I had to admit I was a little bummed that we weren't have a boy, but a girl was perfect. I could imagine her with blonde hair and Logan's beautiful brown eyes. I could still teach her hockey and take her to games. I guess having a girl wasn't so bad.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was kind of short, but I hope you guys liked it. I hope you guys don't mind that the baby is a girl; it was my plan all along. Anyway, I will update when I can! Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Thank you guys so much for the feedback! This chapter might be a little short, and I promise the next one is going to be longer. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. **

Logan was now twenty-three weeks pregnant, and everything seemed to be going fine. The baby was growing and was as healthy as can be. Logan still complained about his stomach getting bigger, but I loved it. I thought he looked beautiful, but Logan still didn't believe me when I told him. It really bugged me, but I never said anything about it. He was really hormonal, and anything could set him off.

My mom and Katie were happy when they found out that we were having a girl. Katie was excited because she gets to do girly things with her niece, and my mom liked the idea of having a little girl around. I was still surprised by it all, and I had no idea how I was going to take care of a baby girl. I don't understand girls at all, and I just know Logan and I are going to screw up.

Logan hasn't talked to his parents since he first told them about the baby, and I could tell it bothered him. I thought for sure that they would stop talking for a few days or weeks; I wasn't expecting it to be months. I wanted Logan to fix things with his parents, but he didn't even want to try. He told me that they should be the ones to apologize, and I knew he was right. His parents were the ones who did wrong, but I know they won't admit it. I wanted them to be around for the baby, but that didn't seem likely at this point.

Logan had to drop all of his classes because of the pregnancy, and I knew that upset him. Becoming a doctor has always been a huge dream of his, and now he had to put it on hold. I felt bad, but there was nothing else he could do. There was the option of finishing school while pregnant, but he was getting worn out easily and there was no way that he could continue.

I still had to tell my coach about the baby, and I was scared. My team needs me, but Logan and my daughter need me more. I didn't know if I'll ever be able to play hockey again, but my little girl means way more to me than anything else. I'm sure I can find another job eventually, but right now I'm going to have to work at Sherwood's grocery store. It wasn't a horrible job, but it wasn't the best either.

The baby was going to be here in three months, and we weren't prepared. The day we found out we were having a girl, Logan and I did a little shopping for her. We bought some clothes, a few packs of diapers, and bottles. I didn't want to buy any of the bigger things yet, so we decided to wait.

The nursery still had to be done, and I was going to work on it with Carlos. I wanted to decorate it with some hockey stuff, but Logan bashed that idea. He wanted it to be girly, but I had no idea how to that. I'm a guy for crying out loud! This was going to be harder than I thought.

I knocked on the doorframe to my coach's office, and his head snapped up. I had just finished practice for the day, and the rest of the team was already gone. I stayed behind to tell my coach about what was going on, and I had to admit I was scared. I didn't know how he was going to react, but I was hoping he would be understanding.

"Come in, Kendall," he said and I walked into the room.

"Um, coach? I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it? Is it about next week's game?"

"Not exactly. Um you know my boyfriend, Logan, right?"

"Ah yes. I think you introduced me a while back. How's he doing?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "He's pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" My coach asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. He's around twenty-three weeks."

"I see."

"Yeah. Well um I'm going to be absent from the team for a little while," I said.

My coach sighed. "Kendall, we really need you on this team. Is there any way that you can still play?"

"I need to help out with the baby. I'm so sorry. I'm sure I can come back after a few months or years."

"We'll discuss this later on okay? I don't want me or you to get stressed out before next week's game. Just go home and enjoy your evening."

"You too," I said, then I left his office.

I arrived home a few minutes later, and I plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. I didn't want to quit hockey completely, and I was hoping that I would be able to come back. Hockey has always been a dream of mine, and now I know how Logan feels because he has to postpone his. I didn't like it, but there was nothing I could do.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan said, as he walked into the room. "How was practice?"

"Tiring. I uh told my coach what was going on," I replied.

Logan sat down next to me. "How did that go?"

"Not well. He wasn't that angry, but I could tell he was bugged."

"Will you be able to play after the baby is born?"

"I don't know. I have to discuss more with him later," I said.

Logan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I can probably play later on and you can still be a doctor. Everything's going to be fine."

"Okay."

I gently pressed my lips to Logan's and he let out moan. He placed his hand behind my head and deepened the kiss. He's been very horny lately, and I knew he was getting turned on. I didn't mind so much.

"Bedroom," Logan panted.

I chuckled and I followed Logan to our shared room. I had a feeling tonight was going to be great.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

A few weeks went by, and Logan and I still haven't picked a name out for the baby. We were currently sitting in the living room with baby name books, and I couldn't think of anything. I had a few boy names I liked, but we weren't having a boy. We had to pick the perfect name, but my mind was blank.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Nah," Logan replied.

"Amy?"

"No."

"Um Claire?" I asked.

"No. Just look through the book," Logan said, as he handed me the book full of names.

"Logie, I don't want to. There are too many."

"I know. You get more options."

"I'm not using it. I can think up names without a stupid book," I said.

"Oh really? Then give me a name. A good one," Logan said.

"Um…uh…maybe-"

"See, I told you. Now use the book."

"Wait! How about um…Lynn?" I asked.

"Lynn? That's the-actually it's not that bad. It's kind of cute," Logan said.

"I win!"

"Just wait a minute, Knight. We haven't decided if we like it."

"Okay. Well do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay. We're done here. Want some pizza?"

"Kendall, we are not done. We need a middle name," Logan said, and I groaned.

"But, Logie I'm hungry," I whined.

"You can eat later okay?"

"Fine. You can pick the next name."

"Okay. How about Elizabeth? We can call her Lizzy for short," Logan said.

"Nah," I said.

"Fine. Kimberly?"

"No."

"But I want to name her something with a K," Logan said.

"Okay, then pick one," I said.

"I just did and you shot it down."

"I just don't think it works."

"Fine! How about Kiana?" Logan asked.

"Kiana? It's pretty cute. I like it," I replied.

"Yeah, but what name do you like better?"

"Both. We can name her Kiana Lynn."

"It's perfect," Logan said with a smile.

I nodded and I pressed my lips to his for a sweet kiss. I pulled away and placed my face next to his stomach. I rubbed the bump and Logan smiled.

"Hey, Kiana," I said, softly.

Logan and I both gasped when we felt her push against my hand. I left my hand in the same spot, and she kicked it again. It was a weird feeling, but at the same time it was amazing. I've never felt anything like this before.

"I think she likes her name," Logan said.

I smiled and I placed a kiss to Logan's growing belly. I loved feeling her push against me, and I couldn't wait to meet her. I couldn't wait to be a dad.

**A/N: I guess this chapter was a little fluffy, and I hope you guys liked it. I also hope everyone liked the name I picked out. I think it's cute, but that's just me. Anyway, I will update soon and thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello. I want to apologize for not updating anything. My computer screen cracked, and I have to get a new one. I snuck onto my parents computer to type, but I promise I'm getting a new laptop soon. Again, I'm so sorry and I will try and update when I can. I hope everyone likes this chapter.=)**

Logan's due date was getting closer, and I was becoming nervous. The baby was going to be here soon, and I wasn't ready for her just yet. Everything was else was prepared for her, and I didn't get why I was feeling this way. Logan was really calm about everything, and I was confused on why he wasn't the one freaking out. He always freaks out over stuff.

My mother assured me that everything was going to be fine, and that it was normal for me to be feeling this way. According to her, my dad was the same way before Katie and I were born. I never thought my dad would be nervous about anything; he was always strong in my eyes.

Just thinking about my dad made me upset, and I wish he was here. It's been years since he passed away, and I think about him all the time. I wanted him to be here for the birth of his first grandchild, but I know he is in a better place and he can watch Kiana grow up from there.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, and I let out a small groan. I still had forty-five minutes left of my shift. I didn't mind working at Sherwood's grocery store, but it didn't compare to my old job. I missed playing hockey, but working here was something I had to do right now.

I spent the rest of my time cashiering and putting the carts away. Finally my shift was over, and I couldn't wait to get out of here. I was exhausted and I wanted to get home to Logan. I hated leaving him alone all day when he was so close to his due date.

I arrived at the apartment a few minutes later, and I set my keys down on the counter. I thought it was weird that the apartment was quiet, and I figured Logan was taking a nap. I looked up and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Logan and his parents in the living room. I was not expecting to come home to this.

"Uh hello Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell," I greeted.

Joanna just smiled at me, and Logan's dad nodded. I had no idea why they were here, and I was hoping they were trying to fix things with Logan.

Logan walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Logie, why-"

He cut me off. "They're here to talk. Don't worry about it."

"Oh so they pick now to do it?" I whispered angrily.

"Kendall, stop. Just let them talk okay?"

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. Logan grabbed my hand and he led me over to the couch, and we sat down next to his parents. I didn't feel like I should be here, but it was obvious that Logan wanted me by his side.

"I'm sorry that we dropped by unexpectedly. We just wanted to talk to you boys," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Talk about what?" Logan asked.

"About the baby, and we want to apologize," Mr. Mitchell said.

"About time," I muttered, and Logan elbowed me in the ribs.

"Boys, we are so sorry for how we acted towards you. It was wrong of us," Joanna said.

"Mom, it's alright. I get why you guys were upset," Logan said.

"Honey, we are very sorry. Your father and I have been thinking about it, and we are happy about the baby. We have always wanted grandchildren, and I'm excited to be a grandmother," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"That's great!" Logan exclaimed, and I nodded.

"We wanted you two to be around for Kiana," I said.

"Kiana? You're having a girl?" Joanna asked.

Logan smiled. "Yeah."

"This is so exciting!" Mrs. Mitchell squealed.

"When's the wedding?" Logan's dad asked.

"Uh well we don't have a date yet," I admitted.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "I won't get into that subject, but I am expecting a wedding soon."

"Dad, relax. We'll get married soon," Logan said.

"Alright, alright. I won't pester you two anymore," Mr. Mitchell said.

"We better get going, but please don't hesitate to call or stop by if you two need anything," Joanna said.

Logan and I nodded, and we stood up to walk his parents to the door. They hugged us, then they left the apartment and I closed the door behind them. Logan and I made our way back into the living room, and we sat down on the couch. I wrapped my arm around Logan's small frame, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

"I guess. I wish they would've done this sooner," Logan replied.

"Yeah, but at least they did it and now Kiana has them in her life."

"True. I can't wait for her to get here."

"Soon, Logie. Really soon," I said, placing my hand over his belly.

Logan smiled and placed his hand over mine. Our little girl was going to be here soon, and I couldn't wait to meet her.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

I let out a groan when I felt someone shaking me. My eyes shot open and they immediately landed on the alarm clock. The big, red letters said 2:30 a.m. and I let out another groan.

"Kendall?" Logan whispered.

"What?" I replied.

"The bed's wet."

"Huh?"

I rolled over to face him and I quickly sat up. I could barely make out Logan's small form in the darkness, and I switched the lamp on. Sure enough, the sheets on his side were wet along with his sweat pants.

"What's wrong, Logie?" I asked.

"I think my water broke," Logan replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. What do we do?" I asked.

"Um I'm going to change into some dry clothes, and you're going to call the hospital and let them know what's going on," Logan replied.

"Got it!"

I climbed out of bed and quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, then I ran into the living room to find my phone. I found it on the coffee table, and I quickly snatched it up and called the hospital. I let them know the situation, then I called my mother to let her know.

Logan entered the living room while I was on the phone, and he leaned against the entrance to the hallway. He had one hand over his belly, and the other was holding his hospital bag. A pained expression appeared over his face, and he clutched his stomach tightly. I quickly hung up the phone and ran over to him.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do we need anything else?" Logan replied.

"Um I don't think so. How far apart are your contractions?"

"About seven minutes. We have time so there's no hurry."

"Are you sure? I mean, you look like you're in a lot of pain," I said.

"I am, but-"

"Then lets go."

I grabbed Logan's hand and led him out of the apartment. I made sure to carry his bag for him, and he didn't argue over that. We reached the elevators, but before I could pressed the button Logan stopped me.

"Forgetting something?" he asked.

"Uh I don't think so," I responded.

"Keys!"

"Oh!"

Logan rolled his eyes and I gave him an apologetic smile. I set the bag down, then I ran back to the apartment to grab my keys. I found them quickly, and I ran back over to Logan. He seemed a little bugged, but he got over it once we were in the car.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and Logan's contractions were getting closer together. I was beyond scared, but at the same time I was excited. Kiana was finally coming, and I couldn't wait to meet her.

My mom and sister were going to stop by later, and Logan's parents would be here tomorrow. Mr. Mitchell was on a business trip, and wouldn't be back in time for the birth. Logan was upset that his mother wasn't going to show up, but I managed to calm him down.

Logan was currently lying in the hospital bed, and he was already hooked up to various machines. I was sitting next to him with my hand on his back, and I let out a sad sigh when he cried out from the pain.

"Just breathe, Logie," I said.

"I'm trying. It hurts!" Logan cried.

"I know, but don't worry okay? The doctor said you're getting close to delivering."

Logan only groaned in response, and I rubbed his back soothingly. Logan tried to get some sleep, but he woke up every now and then because of the pain he was feeling. I didn't like seeing him in pain, but there was only so much I could do to comfort him.

By eight-thirty a.m. Logan was ready to start pushing, and he was moved to the delivery room. I held Logan's hand tightly and he gave me a small smile in return. I could tell that he was scared, and I did my best to comfort him.

"Alright, sweetie, I need you to push and hold it for ten seconds okay?" The doctor said.

Logan nodded and he bore down as soon as the next contraction came. He squeezed my hand tightly, and I winced when he squeezed a little too hard. Logan didn't scream at all, he just tried to grin and bear it.

After an hour of pushing, the baby's head came out. By now Logan was exhausted and covered in sweat, but not once did he give up. He continued to give it his all, and I made sure to encourage him.

Logan let out a scream as he started pushing again, and I whispered soothing words to calm him down. I could hear the doctor telling Logan to push harder, and I prayed that everything was almost over. I hated seeing Logan in so much pain, but it would be worth it in the end. Logan pushed as hard as he could, then it was over.

"You did it, Logie," I whispered, and he smiled weakly at me.

The sound of my daughter crying grabbed my attention, and I smiled when I saw her for the first time. She was covered in blood and goo, but she was perfect nonetheless. I didn't get that great of a look because she was taken away to get cleaned up.

Kiana was handed to Logan a few minutes later, and a huge smile appeared over his face. I sat down beside him and Logan leaned into me. Kiana was the spitting image of Logan, and I couldn't help but smile. She had the same color of hair and the exact same skin tone, and I had a feeling that she was going to have his eyes too. I didn't really see myself in her, but I didn't mind. I would rather her look like Logan more than me.

"She's beautiful," Logan said.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"And she's so tiny. Kendall, I feel so bad."

"Why?"

"Because I almost didn't want her. I'm such a horrible person," Logan said.

"Logie, it's okay. You didn't mean it. You were just scared," I said.

"But what I did was still wrong. I regret ever considering abortion. I would never hurt her in any way."

"I know, but she forgives you okay? She loves you so much, and so do I."

"I love you, too," Logan said.

I smiled and I gently pressed my lips to his. Our kiss was broken when Kiana started to wiggle in Logan's arms. I chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Kiana fell asleep immediately as Logan rocked her in his arms.

I couldn't believe that my daughter was finally here. I've been waiting months for her arrival, and now she was here. I had to admit that I was scared, but I knew things would be fine as long as Logan is by my side.


End file.
